Because I Love You
by PerryRocks- Wolf Warrior
Summary: Imagine having to stand right beside your best friends death bed, and apparently, you're standing right next to the killer, even though it was an accident.   Oneshot of Over the Top. RigbyxOC


**Good…..gravy….minavy…**

**I have never read a fanfic that made me tear up before (despite the fact I was also listening to sad music with it…**

**Check out my friends fanfic Needed. It is ADORABLE, and it catches the mood. Plus someone drew a pic of it (the pic made me burst).**

**BTW best music for the fanfic? Go on youtube and look up college road trip soundtrack, and click the first video. That music is SAD, but we don't know what the dang title of it is!**

**Le sigh…anyway, I watched Over the Top, and thought it was sad, so I decided to write a fanfic of it with my OC Sara. **

**WOW, just writing the beginning of it, and it sucks already.**

**Alright, enough with the tears and whining now, so onward for me to writing this thing you are reading!**

…

We were about almost the only people in the hospital. Well, we weren't really, but it felt like it.

Imagine having to stand right beside your best friends death bed, and apparently, you're standing right next to the killer, even though it was an accident.

The doctor put his hand on Rigby's eyes and closed them, then he covered Rigby up with a white blanket. The doctor looked at us, "I'm sorry. There was nothing we could do."

I felt like my soul had just been ripped straight out of my body, and I was just a body. My heart was slowly racing, and I caught myself wishing it would stop so I could end this pain.

I finally realized my eyesight was blurred from tears that came building up in my eyes. My tail was drooped as well as my ears, and I could tell that even Mordecai was feeling the same way as I was. I swallowed, but my throat had a horrible pain inside it, and I knew it was a lump.

Mordecai glared at Skips, "You couldn't let it go. Well, I hope you got what you wanted."

Me, Mordecai, pops, and Benson left the room with the doctor, while Skips stayed behind. My tail dragged behind me, and I couldn't have the strength to make it rise up. I felt hot tears slide down my eyes, and my nose getting stuffed up. I was shaking, and I was breathing with pauses, as I usually do when I'm crying.

We went home in the golf cart, and I sat next on the edge of the seat next to Mordecai. I put my head on his arm, still breathing weird and shaking. Mordecai wrapped his arm around me and hugged me, as he knew that I loved Rigby. Well…ok maybe love isn't the word, but like like is better.

Tears continued pouring out of my eyes, and I knew I was going to burst any second soon, and that would be seriously embarrassing in front of three guys who had just been in a bar. I stayed home because, well, I don't do bars. I hate all that beer drinking and that crap, and its kind of annoying.

We got back to the park a few minutes later. I was the first one out of the cart and in the house after Benson unlocked the door. My tail and ears were still drooped as I walked up the stairs. My nose was running, so I ran to the bathroom and grabbed a lot of toilet paper. I blew my nose and looked in the mirror. My face, even through my fur, was red. I swallowed another cry, and threw away the toilet paper, but I knew I'd need more later.

I left the bathroom, and slowly walked to my bedroom, my tail again dragging against the floor. I opened my room, and the tears that were in my eyes busted out of my eyes. I jumped on my bed, furiously trying to fight my tears. I swallowed, instantly feeling the pain inside my throat. Tears were all over my face, and I covered my face in my pillow. I did that weird breathing, which I know realized were hiccups. I took in a deep breath, feeling my throat shaking.

I hugged my pillow tightly, and I could feel my heart thumping against it. I was crying not only because I was sad and missing Rigby, I was crying FOR Rigby. I knew that he was dead now, and nothing would be the same. I always felt so safe near him, even though he did nearly kill me, him, and Mordecai over the days and months. I remember when I first met him, and that he always looked at me weird, but of course, Mordecai told me that he liked me a lot. But now, that's over. He's gone, and I couldn't do anything about it.

I laid down on my bed, still hugging my pillow. I curled up into a ball, and put my pillow on my head. I closed my eyes, and began humming my comfort song, "Hushabye Mountain."

"_It isn't far to hushabye mountain….where your boat waits down by the key…" _But I was still crying, no matter what. I couldn't breath at one point, but I managed to. I closed my eyes, and must have fallen asleep. I woke up about a few minutes later hearing the front door open.

I frowned. Exactly, who could be home this late? Everyone else was home.

My eyebrows raised up. What if it was Skips? Even thinking his name made me get angry. _HE_ killed Rigby, _HE'S _the reason he was dead. I angrily stood up from my bed, and left the room. I walked down the stairs, my tail still drooped. I was halfway down the stairs when I looked at the door.

_Rigby._

He was standing at the doorway. Undead. Breathing air. Not in a hospital covered in a white sheet.

My eyes widened a bit, and I felt tears continuing to slide down my face. My heart started racing madly. I swallowed another cry, and before I could lunge at him, I said in a shaky voice, "R-Rigby?"

Rigby looked at me, "I'm here."

I felt my heart fill with joy and I said, "A-are you solid?" "_Yes_, I'm solid." he said.

For a moment, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything except just stand there and stare at Rigby. I was afraid to move closer to him, afraid that if I moved, or did anything at all, that he would disappear, and this would all just be a dream. "You... you ok?" he finally asked softly. My face split into a huge smile and I tackled him. "RIGBY!" I yelled, laughing as tears streamed down my face, but these weren't cold tears of sadness... these were warm tears of joy.

I laid my head on his chest, and happily heard his heart beating, and I knew that he was really alive.

I felt him wrap his arms around me and hug me tightly. Then I heard him say a low, "Owch."

I knew that he had stitches on the back of him, so I got off him, "Sorry." He stood up, "It's ok."

I hugged him again, tears flowing down my face, "Rigby…I missed you…and even though its been like…two hours?" I asked. "Actually, I think it's been 20 minutes." Rigby said.

I blinked, confused. "How would you know? You were dead!" I said.

"Oh…right."

I smiled. I was tempted at first…but I decided not to. Then I thought, What the heck?

I grabbed Rigby's shoulders and pulled him toward me and kissed him on the lips. I felt my face go entirely red. I wanted to pull back, but something kept me from doing so.

I soon felt Rigby pull me close as he deepened the kiss. That's when I realized that he loved me.

After a few seconds, we pulled back. I hugged him and pulled him closer, not wanting him to let go. I still felt the hot tears pour down my face.

Rigby smiled and wiped my face. I felt myself blush with embarrassment, but fully because I missed him terribly, and I never wanted him to leave. Rigby grinned a bit, "You can stop crying now."

"I know…" I said. "Then stop." he said.

"I…can't."

"Why not?"

"Because…." I sighed. "Rigby…I can't stop crying..because….I missed you….I love you…..and I'm scared for you."

Rigby looked at me for a bit before he nodded. We went and sat on the couch. I was seriously tired that I could fall asleep standing up about now. I yawned a bit and leaned my head on his shoulder, and smiled when he wrapped his arm around me.

Rigby leaned his head on mine and said, ""Why were you so upset about me dying? I'm pretty sure everyone else feels upset in a different way. Yours is different…"

I said my answer right before I fell asleep in his comfortable and safe arms.

"Because I love you."

**...**

**Dawwwwwww! ^_^ Well, that was like, my first upset fanfic, so I hope you like it! Thanks to my friend Amanda who helped me a bit with this story ^_^ THANKS AMANDA! You too Julia, who helped me with a hard part.**

**Please no flames!**


End file.
